Camilia Colt Carrow
by PotterjAcksonFaNGIR1
Summary: When Voldemort finds a baby on the doorstep of the Potter home the night he goes to kill them he calls his death eaters to take her away. He plans I'm raising her himself. T for death and violence
1. The beginning

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Poseidon continues to stare at me. " You what?!" He bellows. My eyes dart to the cradle in hopes the baby didn't awaken. "There's nothing we can do now. She's already been born." I says as calmly as possible. "Yes, there is. Put her in that little experiment of yours. She can rejoin us when she's 18." He says. " Not if she's immortal!" "Than make her mortal!" "Do you want her to die?" "No! Do you?" "Never!" "Well, fine then!" I whisper, "I know a home we cab send her to." "Will they love her as their own?" "Definitely." "Then what are you waiting for?!" "You to leave!" Finally Poseidon leaves and I look back over at our baby. "What am I going to do?" I wonder aloud. I walk over and cradle my precious child in my arms. Slowly I leech out her immortality until she is completely mortal. I then transport her to the doorstep of the Potter family./p  
/div 


	2. Breakfast

11 years later...

I sit up and look around the guest room. This week I stay at the Malfoy Manor. My house elf Gracia awaits me. "Gracia." I call out. She walks in from the hallway and curtsies. "Good morning, Lady Carrow." She says. "Fetch me my clothes for the day and be quick." I order. She disappears and seconds later reappears with some light grey jeans, an olive colored blouse, and my light grey flats. I point to the door and see leaves, setting my clothes on the end of my bed. I quickly get dressed and braids my caramel colored hair. "Gracia, notify Lucius that I will be attending breakfast." I order my house elf. "Yes, Lady Carrow." She replies.

I leave my room and go to the dining room. When I arrive I see thatseated on one end of thetable after the Malfoys and that my place setting is on the opposite end of the table.

I take my designated seat and say,"Good morning, Lucius." "Fine morning to you too, Lady Carrow." He replies gracefully. "It is quite a beautiful day out today, isn't it, Narcissa?" I say. "I duo believe it is, Lady Carrow." Narcissa agrees. "Is there anything up wish to do today, Lady Carrow?" Lucius asks. "After this give meal I wish to visit my mother. Then I wish top do some magic lessons and my final wish is to spend the rest of this lovely day at the beach." I reply. "We will gladly grant your wishes, Lady Carrow." Lucius says. "Are there any meals you wish to have prepared, Lady Carrow?" Narcissa asks. "No." I reply simply. Narcissa nods her head.

"I have not heard from you yet,Draco. Why have you been so unusually quiet on this wondrous morning?" I ask. "I was so excited for our Hogwarts acceptance letters to arrive that I forgot to speak up this morning. I apologize, Lady Carrow." Draco replies. I frown sensing his lie. "Very well, young Malfoy. Please correct this behavior." I say. "Yes, I will do so ,Lady Carrow." He replies.

I look down at my food and take a small bite of my eggs. I got a miniature piece is ham and place it in my mouth, enjoying the flavor. "Do you enjoy the meal, Lady Carrow?" Draco asks. I swallow and answer with," Yes, Draco, I do. Do you know which elves prepared this meal?" "Dobby and Gracia." He replies. I place a small piece of toast on the floor and say, "Gracia, come receive your reward." She pops into the room, bows and grabs her toast saying, "Thank you, Lady Carrow. You are most kind, Lady Carrow." I raise an eyebrow and she quickly leaves. I turn back to my table company and say, "Gracia is a hard worker. She always obeys orders immediately." "Yes. You have trained your house elf finely, Lady Carrow." Lucius comments. "Thank you, Lucius." I say. He nods hours head in reply.

I stand up and ask, "Narcissa, will you accompany me to Diagon Alley?" She replies with a quick," Yes, Lady Carrow." She then stands up and walks over to me and we apparate there.


	3. Author's Note (Please read!)

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry that last chapter took so long. I'll try to be a bit quicker next time. Please rate and review. This goes for all of my chapters. Also, if for any reason you need me to clarify something don't be afraid to P.M. me! Lastly, my disclaimer, just in case you were wondering I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I Rick Riordan which means that I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. That's all for now talk to you guys later.**


	4. Flashback

"Camilia! Come on!" Acer yells. I grin and follow him into the water. "Why do you always want to come to the ocean?" I say, giggling. "You're pretty in the water." He says. I blush and look down at my feet. " Don't be sad. You're my favorite." He says. I look back up at him and he flashes me an award winning smile. I plop down in the knee deep water. He copies the action. "Who do you live with this week?" He asks. "Parkinson." I say flatly. "Oh. Um, how's your training." He tries. I shift uncomfortably. "Let's go play." I suggest. "Ok!" He says, excited again. We jump up and run deeper into the ocean.

Acer falls under the water. He doesn't comeback up. I dive under and swim after his fading form. I reach him and he's cold. Why is Acer cold? I swim up holding onto one of his hands. When we get above water I ask," Why are you cold, Acer?" He doesn't answer and just continues to stare at me. I ask, "Acer?"


	5. Diagon Alley

**AN: Hey, guys! I still am on the search for a beta reader so my chapters aren't great. Please be patient with me. As always please rate and review, it helps with my writing. Thanks!**

"Are you alright, Lady Carrow?" Narcissa asks. I look around at the streets bustling with life. "Yes, Narcissa. I can navigate myself from here." I say. She nods her head and disaparates. I see people pointing and follow their fingers to a small boy and a giant. I recognize the giant as Hagrid. A closer look at the boy reveals a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter." i murmur to myself.

I walk towards the pair. When Hagrid sees me he stops walking, bows his head slightly and says," How may I assist you, Lady Carrow." I chuckle and say," I am in no need of assistance, Hagrid. I was just on my way to pick up some supplies when I noticed quite a commotion surrounding the two of you. Is this by any chance the Harry Potter?" He nods his head. I look at the boy criticizingly, then nod my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." I say sticking my hand out. Harry weakly shakes it and says," Nice to meet you too, Lady Carrow." I blush and say," Don't worry about the formalities, Harry. Please call me Camilia." Harry grins and asks," Are you going to Hogwarts, Camilia?" Hagrid gawks at our informality. I answer with," Yes, I am. It was really nice meeting you. I'll see you later." I walk away and hear him shout," See ya!" I smile and continue walking.


	6. Potions

I soon find myself in front of a potions store for dark wizards. I walk inside and up to the clerk. "How may I be of assistance, Lady Carrow?" He asks. I whisper the ingredients to him. His eyes widen and he says," I'll be right back, Lady Carrow."

He walks into the back and comes back 5 minutes later with a white bag full of ingredients. He sets it on the counter and says," That'll be 50 galleons, 4 sickles, and 2 knuts." I hand him the money, grab my bag, and quickly flee the shop. I run outside and tuck into a notch. I focus and change into my animagus form; a thestral.


	7. Quick Question

_**So what do you guys think the ingredients are for? Tell me through either a review or a PM whichever works best for you.**_

 _ **Ok, seriously peoples? There is no way that none of you have something to say about this. So I've decided I'm not going to add a new chapter until one of you says something. Well, maybe. Hopefully I can wait.**_

 _ ***sigh* So it looks like no-ones going to respond so I might as well just update so I don't lose readers. Here comes another chapter.**_


	8. Over the forest

As I fly over a forest I notice a familiar man waving to me from down below. When I land I take a closer look and notice it's Poseidon. I change back into my human form and do jazz hands. He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Ta-da!" I exclaim. "That really hit the spot. Anyways I called you down here because we have some minor issues to discuss." He replies. I conjure up a table and two chairs.

After we take our seats Poseidon says," Firstly, I advise against the potion you will be brewing with Thanatos soon." Protective as always. "I am well aware of the risks and dangers included with the potion and its uses." I reply. "Very well then. Secondly, all of your trainings have been put on pause for the remainder of the summer." "And why would that be?" I question. "Which brings me to my third point. You will be spending the rest of your summer at Camp Halfblood. You will get there using the necklace that Hecate gave to you. Don't get killed. Make friends. Be nice. Good luck." Poseidon answers before promptly flashing away.

I reach up and wrap my hand around my Camp Halfblood. I close my eyes and wait a few minutes. Camp Halfblood here I come.


	9. Hellhound

As I open my eyes I'm met with a startling sight. A hellhound mere feet away from me. Normally I'd just apparate away but this one's already seen me. I reach my thumb up and tap the ring on my pointer finger. Armor stretches to cover my body.

"Sit." I command. With a thud the hellhound plops down on the forest floor. "Good boy." I say while conjuring a giant dog collar. "What should I call you?" I ask. "I'll call you Ace." I say adding on the nametag. "Bring your head down here." I say. He lowers his head and I put on the collar. I reach up on my tippy toes and scratch behind his ear. His giant tongue flopsout in response. I conjure a pink leash and hook it on to him.

"Okay. No eating demigods, okay?" I ask. He licks my face in response. Wiping off the dog slobber I say, "Great. Let's go."

We walk up to the border to find several demigods staring at us. Among them is a centaur I recognize as Chiron.


	10. Enemy

"Get back! She's dangerous!"A familiar voice shouts. A muscular girl with sharp green eyes and long black hair which is pulled back in a ponytail steps forward. "What are you doing here?" She hisses. I narrow my eyes. Who is she? "Astra." Chiron says. That's all it takes to jog my memory. I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Astra Cate Snape. I must say that I most certainly did not expect to see you here." I say.

A lanky boy with dull green eyes and neatly combed black hair stands alongside Astra with a frail looking girl that has muted black eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Who is she?" The boy asks. Astra sighs and says," Kolter Don Dumbledore and Samara Heka Lupin, this is my acquaintance Camilia Colt Carrow."

When Samara and Kilter look back at me their eyes are filled with fear. "I was not aware that I was merely your acquaintance." I say to Astra. "What did you think you were ? A training buddy?" She hisses at me. I shake my head and reply," more of a sworn eneny. Or ... something like that." "So you two hate each other." Chiron says. "Hate is a strong word. More like want to kill each other every second of the day." I reply. "Anyways, why are you here?" Astra asks. "To attend camp and to train away from the constant danger of monsters." I reply simply. Kolter eyes me skeptically. "Well, it is her right." Chiron says. "Okay so it's your right. But what about that hellhound?" Astra adds. "He'll stay out here." I reply. I then turn to Ace and say, "Go to my cave you can sleep there." He melts in to the shadows, disappearing. I turn back to the group and ask,"Can I come in now?"


	11. Author's Note (Please read!) 2

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongAN:/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHey, I've /strongstrongjust /strongstronguploaded /strongstrongthis /strongstrongstory /strongstrongto /strongstrongwattpad as well so /strongstrongthat /strongstrongyou /strongstrongguys /strongstrongcan /strongstrongread /strongstrongit /strongstrongthere /strongstrongif /strongstrongyou'd /strongstronglike. /strongstrongI'll /strongstrongbe /strongstronguploading /strongstrongthe /strongstrongnext /strongstrongchapter /strongstrongvery /strongstrongsoon. /strongstrongThanks!/strong/p  
/div 


	12. Adeline

"Yes, you can." Chiron says. I nod my head and take a step forward suddenly someone shouts,"Let me through! I _need_ to see her!" I look around for the source of the voice. A petite girl with long wavy black hair and silvery grey eyes pushed her way to the front. She's stunningly beautiful almost like Aphrodite herself, minus the makeup. Her eyes scan me for a moment.

"Hi. My name's Adeline. I'm going to give you a tour of the camp." Adeline says, chirpily. "Adeline. You shouldn't even be out here. Go back to the infirmary and rest. You will not be giving Camilia a tour." Chiron says firmly. "I'm fine. Besides Crysanthemum is busy enough as is. I'm going to give Camilia a tour." She says. "No you are not. Go back to the infirmary." Chiron says. "C'mon Camilia. I never listen to Chiron anyways. And take off your armor you'll scare people." She says, ignoring Chiron.

I look at Chiron silently asking permission. He nod his head once in reply. I follow Adeline through the swarm of people and into the camp.


	13. Author's Note: New Cover

A huge thanks to QueenMimi_Weasley from Wattpad for the new cover. I should be able to update soon. Yay and yay and that's all for now.


	14. Athens Academy of Greek Sorcery

When we get to the first cabin Adeline says,"Seriously, take off your armor. You're scaring people." I frown and and tap the ring on my pointer finger. I notice a slight scraping noise as the armor retracts.

Adeline turns around and says,"Good. Now, before we go anywhere I owe you a proper introduction." I nod for her to go on. "I'm Adeline Black. Daughter of Aphrodite." She says. Well, that explains the beauty. "Camilia Carrow." I reply. Her eyes widen. "So you're her? My godfather _really_ hates you. I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. This is cool. Are you going to Hogwarts this year? Of course you're going to Hogwarts this year. You're three best witch there is. Oh my gods. I gotta tell Lady He ate about this ASAP! You can't attend the academy is she doesn't know. That would be terrible. Do you know who your godly parent is? Oh duh of course not you were abandoned. Stupid stupid Adeline. Wait, don't you live with Deatheaters?" She rambles. We stare at each other for a moment before I say," I do live with deatheaters. Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts. I personally need to speak with Lady Hecate anyways. And you're Sirius Black's daughter right? That'd make your godfather Remus Lupin. We never really got along." She tilts her head to the side a not and says,"You're right 'bout my dad, but why do you need to speak with Lady Hecate." I ignore her question.

I close my eyes. " **Lady Hecate. I am in need of your assistance. I am at camp half blood."** I pray aloud in ancient greek. "You needed me?" A motherly voice asks. I look up to see Lady Hecate. I bow. "Rise." She commands. Both Adeline and I stand up straight. "Lady Hecate. Camilia needs to be informed of the academy." Adeline says. "Athens Academy of Greek Sorcery is an elite school for demigod witches and wizards. Greek gods and Goddesses teach lessons. The school is located in Athens, Greece. I am headmaster. Of course, you are aware of all this. Your lesson schedule will change to a simple 1 month per summer and weekly lesson plans will be mailed to you so that your studies may be completed in your free time. Also, I spoke with both Olympe and Igor they are willing to send the weekly lessons if you agree to say you attend their schools." Hecate says. I nod my head and say,"Tell them I accept their offer. Thank you for the leniency on the summer attendance." "So, you're attending not only Hogwarts and the academy, but also Bueaxbaxtons and Durmstrang?" Adeline asks in disbelief. "Basically." I reply with a shrug. "Damn." Adeline says shaking her head.

"I need to take some boys to the academy. Camilia, you can accompany Alastoria in taking the girls on a supply run she has the list." Hecate says, before flashing away. "Well, I guess we better find Alastoria." Adeline says. I nod my head and follow her back to the slowly dispersing crowd.


	15. The List

**AN: I know this is a really long and semi boring chapter, but please don't skip it. You meet a lot of the characters in this chapter so it's an important chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!**

We walk up to a tall girl with emerald green eyes and long, wavy platinum blonde hair. She sticks her hand out to me and says," Alastoria Gaunt. Daughter of Pan." I shake her hand and say," Camilia Carrow." "Cool. I assume you're here to help with the supply run so here's the list." She says handing me a piece of paper. I look down at it and see a bunch of names. "Just call out the names. The girls know what to do." She says.

I read out the first name," Annalisa Potter." Hmm, a Potter. A small girl with braided bright purple hair and matching eyes walks up to me and says, "Annalisa Potter. Daughter of Eris." "Camilia Carrow." I reply. She nods her head and takes a seat on the grass next to Adeline.

"Angie Weasley." I call out. A Weasley too? This could get interesting. A scrawny girl with flat red hair and warm brown eyes walks up to me and says,"Angie Weasley. Daughter of Aphrodite." She sits next to Annalisa before I can introduce myself.

"Annie Smith." I shout. A girl with wavy dirty golden blonde hair with greyish blue eyes walks up to me. "Annie Smith. Daughter of Athena." She says taking a seat next to Angie. Maybe I don't need to introduce myself anymore.

"Astra Snape." I call out. Astra rolls her eyes and sits next to Annie without introducing herself. A look of disgust crosses over Annie's face. "Stupid Gryffindor." I hear her murmur. "Slimy Slytherin." Astra mutters at the same time. Interesting.

"Bekah Mae." I shout. A girl with pale greenish grey eyes and braided dirty blonde hair skips up to me. "Bekah Mae. Daughter of Aphrodite." She says humming to herself. Jeez, how many kids does Aphrodite have? I watch in fascination as she takes a seat next to Alastoria on the other side of me.

"Chrysanthemum Gaunt." I call out. "I'm coming!" Someone yells from behind me I turn around to see a girl sprinting towards me, fiery red hair flowing behind her. When she comes to a stop in front of me I notice she has silvery grey eyes. "Chrysanthemum Gaunt. Daughter of Ares." She states, not even panting. Impressive. She takes a seat next to Astra.

"Echavalynne Gaunt." I shout. Siblings? A short, chubby girl with maroon brown hair and icy blue eyes walks up to me. "Echavalynne Gaunt. Daughter of Ares." She says taking a seat next to Chrysanthemum.

"Karla Divine." I call out. That's a weird last name. A girl with long, curly black hair and brutal golden eyes walks up to me. "Karla Divine. Undetermined." She says plopping down next to Bekah.

"Marie Brill." A girl with silvery grey eyes and flat golden blonde hair walks up to me. "Marie Brill. Daughter of Apollo." She says. I was expecting her to be s child is Athena. Hmm. She slowly walks around me and takes a seat behind Adeline.

"Penelope Charlus." A small girl with silver hair and electric blue eyes walks up to me. I've never seen someone so young with silver hair. I wonder who her godly parent is. "Penelope Charlus. Daughter of Hebe." She announces. I thought Hebe was married to Heracles. Wait, she is. So she cheated. I know she doesn't think highly of cheaters so this is quite the predicament. I wonder what Heracles did when he found out. If he found out. She walks around me and sits behind Alastoria.

"Samara Lupin." Samara runs up to me. "Samara Lupin. Undetermined." She says quickly before running off. Weird.

I look down at my list and realize there aren't any more names. I look at Alastoria and ask, "What next?" "We have to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Then we meet up with the boys back at the academy." She replies. I look around at the various states of ripped jeans and crinkle camp t-shirts. "First we stop at my place." I say. "Why?" Alastoria asks. "Because I will not be seen in public with you guys dressed like that." I reply. She shrugs her shoulders and says," Coolio. Let's get going. We use the floo so let's hope you're connected." She jumps up and runs off towards the largest cabin, the other girls following not far behind.


	16. Travel and Flashbacks (updated)

**A/N: Just a heads up I added another paragraph to this chapter.**

"What do we do?" Angie asks. She must've never used the floo before. "You do exactly as we do. Just follow our example." I say. I throw some floo powder into the fireplace and watch the flames turn green. "Camilia Manor." I call out stepping into the fireplace. The flames swallow me and I'm hit with another flashback.

 **~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**

"Don't cry." Narcissa says. I nod my head and wipe away the tears. She tightens the black bow on my dress. "You must not show weakness." She says while adjusting the straps on my black dress. "He's coming back right?" I ask hopefully. Narcissa sighs and crouches down to eye level. "Sweetie. Acer he's not going to be able to come back." She says gently. I furrow my eyebrows and ask," But why not? He loves me. He said we'd stay together forever and always. Did he lie to me?" "No, sweetie. He didn't know what would happen. Now, they already let Bella and Rodolphus see the body so that is taken care of. So, the service starts in 5 minutes. I'm going to leave so you can gather your emotions. And make sure you keep them in check. You have to maintain a strong image." She replies. "I miss him." I say quietly. "It's going to be okay. I know it." She replies softly. I nod my head. "Alright times up. We need to head out. Grab my arm we're going to apparate there." She says sticking her arm out for me. I grab on and with a pop we apparate away.

 **~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDED~~~~~~~~**

"Camilia! Are you okay?" A feminine voice asks. I look up to see several people leaning over me. "Oh gods. I thought you died or something." Adeline says. "Wizarding travel and I don't get along well." I mutter while getting up. She tilts her head to the side like a puppy and asks, "What do you mean you don't get along well?" I sigh. "Whenever I use wizarding travel whether through floo powder or portkey or any other form I get flashbacks." I explain. "Oh." She replies.

I look around to make sure that I landed in the right room. The ceramic pink roses I made myself don the white walls. A beautiful sitting room really. Several light grey arm chairs are scattered around the room. "So the clothing room is upstairs on the 12th floor." I say, walking towards the silver elevator. "Whoa. 12th? Just how rich are you?!" Adeline exclaims. I whip around and narrow my eyes at her. "My wealth does not dictate _anything._ So unless you'd like to make an enemy of me I _highly_ suggest that you shut up about my money." I growl. She gulps and nods her head once. I turn back around to face the elevator.

"Floor number 12." I state clearly. "Elevator is approaching your floor." The automated voice says. I smile in satisfaction. I programmed it well. A couple seconds later the doors open with a ding and we step into the elevator. Even with 14 of us we still fit due to the fact that the elevator adjusts in size for the amount of people boarding it. Magic is truly amazing when combined with modern technology. After Alastoria steps on the doors close and we zoom up to the 12th level. "Aproaching level 12. Prepare to depart." The voice says. "That is cool." Adeline says. I nod my head in agreement. The doors open and several people gasp at the size of the room before us. "Welcome," I step out of the elevator and pause for effect, "to my endless wardrobe."


	17. My endless closet

**AN: Hey guys. If you want to see the pictures for the outfits please check out the Wattpad version of this. (You can find a link on my profile.) For those of you who need pictures. Anyways, here's your next chapter so enjoy!**

"Did you say endless?" Crysanthemum asks. I reply with," Yes, endless, as in never runs out of clothes. Now let's go get changed." Several of the girls nod their head. "Go get changed." I say pointing at the doorway. They all go into the room. A couple of minutes later Astra comes out. She's wearing a silver dress with pearls on the neckline, a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and silver flats. "Lots of pearls." I note. She simply rolls her eyes.

Next to come out is Angie. She's wearing a jeans dress with a skinny brown belt, sandals to match, a simple silver ring, and a silver necklace with a diamond in the end. Not an outfit I'd wear, but it's nice on her.

Bekah comes prancing out next. She's wearing a pale pink dress with matching roses for one sleeve and a spaghetti strap for the other, equally pale pink ballet flats with a rose on the tip, and matching infinity symbol silver necklace and bracelet set. Elegant and simple.

When Echavalynn comes out I'm amazed by her choice. A silver dress hangs off of her muscular body. Silver sandals encase her wide feet. A simple silver bracelet and a quirky silver and black necklace complete the outfit. "You look good." I say. She grunts and moves out of the way.

Annalisa takes her place. She's wearing a black and white stripes dress, white dangle earrings, a black choker, and black and white striped sandals. Her hair is changed to a sharp black and her eyes to a steel grey. Her skin is much paler and I note a few freckles on her face. Amazing.

Chrysanthemum glides into the room. Her red dress flows nicely and cuts off right below her knees. Simple black sandals are wrapped around her feet. A gold necklace with a black heart and black heart earrings top it all off. I nod my head in approval.

When Karla steps into the room alongside Annie I scowl at their outfit choices. Karla is wearing a dark blue blouse, black jeans, black converse, and a silver dark mark ring. Annie is wearing a black leather deess, a black choker, a grey army bracelet, and black hightop all-stars. "No." I state firmly. They both ignore me and join the others. I take a deep breath in and remind myself of my reasons for not cursing them.

Samara steps out in a short baby blue dress with intricate white lace designs. White flats with a white bow don her feet and a gold diamond necklace hangs on top of the dress. I notice a gold pair of dangle heart earrings and smile. They are Narcissa's favorite. I nod my head in dismissal.

Marie steps out in a nearly transparent light minty green top and a short grey skirt. On her pinky finger is a silver ring and she has grey flats on her feet. Inreresting choice.

Next out is Alastoria. Her pale blonde hair is laying on her shoulder in an assortment of curls. Her dress is a coral color with white lace on the top. She's wearing the same shoes as Samara and diamand earrings sparkle in her ears. My eyes drift to the ring on her pinky. It's a snake with the body made of small diamonds and even tinier rubies for eyes. "You look nice." I say. She smiles and makes way for the next girl.

That girl is Penelope. A simple grey dress, grey flats, a silver snake necklace, and silver knot earrings are all the make up her cosy outfit. "I like the necklace." I say. "Thank you." She replies before walking away.

Last is Adeline. A dark blue dress with a lace neckline and sleeves is her choice. Diamond earrings in her ears and the same necklace as Echavalynn around her neck. Simple black flats finish the look. I nod my head in approval. My turn.

I walk into the room and quickly pick out a black dress with silver buttons, black flats, a silver ring, and black earrings. In less than a minute I'm dressed and ready to go. Now to show my audience.


	18. Unwanted memories starring R J Lupin

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been awhile nonetheless I'm back and with another chapter so here you go and enjoy!**

I step out and immediately Adeline comments,"If only I was as pretty as you." I shoot her a glare and she looks down. "Honestly, you look pretty good." Annie says. I nod my head and say,"Alright, good. Now, we have lunch with Dumbledore and McGonagall in 5 minutes so we best be off." We walk to the elevator and Adeline asks,"You know, I get that you're a little harsh sometimes, but I just don't get why Remus hates you so much. Do you?" The memory hits me as clear as day.

 _I look at the man kneeling on my floor. I could go easy on him. "Where is Harry Potter?" I ask. "Even if I knew I would never tell you." He snarls. "Lets try this again: you tell me the location of Harry Potter and I won't torture you and everyone you love. Where. Is. Harry. Potter?" I demand. He ignores me. "Crucio!" I shout. He collapses into a pile of screams. I look at Lucius. "We've been here for hours. If he knew the location of the boy he would tell us." I shout. Lucius shakes his head and says,"Try something different." An idea pops into my brain and I turn back to Remus. "You were close with James and Lily, yes?"I ask. "They're dead." He sobs. Perfect. "When the Dark Lord died he sent off his memories. I was the person to receive said memories." I start kneeling down in front of him. " I can project memories. I have one particular memory I want to share with you." I whisper. His eyes grow wide and I press my fingers onto his forehead, forcing the memory into his brain._

 _After a few minutes the memory finishes and Lupin falls apart again. "I killed them!" He sobs. "Where is Harry Potter?" I ask, standing up. "I don't know." He says. My anger flares up and I don't want to stop the torture. I turn to Lucius and command,"Continue with any painful curse you can think of. Don't drive him to insanity, though. While I believe he doesn't know the location of the Potter boy I don't believe that he doesn't have other useful information. Get as much information out of him as possible. I'll be back after I finish my lunch and I expect results." I walk away to the sound of Lupin's screams._

I shoot my arms out to catch my fall. "Woah, are you okay?" Adeline asks. My heart races and my breathing is quick. I feel tears slip from my eyes. Adeline kneels in front of me and asks,"What happened?" Since then I've gotten better at projecting memories. I focus on the memory I just saw and push it onto her. Her eyes glaze over as she experiences the memory in the confines of her mind. Tears trail down her cheeks and a few minutes later she snaps out of the memory. Wordlessly she rejoins the group in front of the elevator and a minute later I do as well. When we get downstairs we immediately floo to Hogsmeade village.

As I step out of the fireplace at The Three Broomsticks I look around for the two professors. I spot them at a particularly large table and lead my group over to them. After we're all seated Dumbledore greets," Hello. We're glad you all could make it. We'll be separating into two groups for this. Alastoria Gaunt, Samara Lupin, Angie Weasley, Echavalynn Gaunt, Crysanthemum Gaunt, Annie Smith, and Penelope Charlus will go with Proffessor Mcgonagall. Camilia Carrow, Astra Snape, Bekah Mae, Annalisa Potter, Karla Divine, Marie Brill, and Adeline Black will stay with me. " What has the old fool planned now? The Mcgonagall group leaves and Dumbledore says,"Now where shall I begin?"


End file.
